Survivor: German Class
10 dudes and 3 girls in Dyna's German class compete for ultimate victory in Survivor Big Brother, which happens to take place in his German class. Contestants *Alex - The Friendly Freshman Who Makes a Lot of Nonsequitur Jokes *Caitie - The Sort of Quiet Sophomore *Grant - The Snarky Sophomore Guy Who Makes a Lot of Jokes About the Freshmen *Griffin - The Quiet Freshman *James L. - The Dorky Freshman Who Talks All the Time *James S. - The Creepy Freshman Who is Fluent But Barely Seems To Know More German Than Anyone Else *Max - The Lazy, Sarcastic, Know-it-All Senior aka The All-Powerful Aide *Rhyan - The Quiet Girl Who Is a Junior *Richard - The Quiet African Freshmen Guy Who Plays Sports *Robert - The Guy Who Has Literally Never Talked and Barely Ever Shows Up *Shavin - The Sophomore With a Weird Indian Name *Taryn - The Other Quiet Freshman *Tim - The Freshman Named After Tim Allen Who Is Loud and Jokey But Sometimes Funny Episode 1 As the episode begins, most of the class talks amongst themselves in their tables: Grant, Shavin, Richard and Tim together, Alex and James L. together, Griffin and Taryn together, and Caitie and Rhyan together, with Robert by himself staring at the ceiling and James S. constantly switching tables due to nobody liking him enough to have full conversations with him. Max sleeps at his desk for most of this. All the contestants seem to hit it off well in their current formations, although some strategy does appear to be happening—Grant admits in a short confessional (disguised as going to the bathroom) that he and Shavin made a pact pre-game to eventually join with Max and “eliminate all the freshmen before they know what’s coming.” The Head of Household competition is a mostly physical one outside to start things off, and Max takes the win due to his soccer skills and being older and more developed than everyone else. Max nominates his own brother, James S., as well as Shavin, whose name he pronounces as “shavin’” unlike its true pronunciation, sha-VIN. Max does all this while smirking. In the Power of Veto competition, the HoH and two nominees are picked to play, as well as Caitie, Griffin, and Alex. It is another physical one, and despite a tight race Alex takes the win due to luck and baseball skills. Alex takes a while to decide who to veto, but eventually goes with James S. due to them being in the same English class despite Alex not really liking him. Max replaces his brother with Tim, as Tim is a very vocal guy in the class who Max likes to pick on. Max smirks again while doing this. Voting is handled quickly, and the end result is 6-4 Tim, who as he is voted out insists on being called his full German name, “Timothy Dunkel Engelstadt Handschuhe something something something I forgot the rest.” Tim - Alex, Caitie, Grant, James S., Rhyan, Robert Shavin - Griffin, James L., Richard, Taryn Edgics *Alex - MOR3 *Caitie - UTRN2 *Grant - MORN4 *Griffin - MORP3 *James L. - UTR1 *James S. - MORN3 *Max - OTTN5 *Rhyan - UTRN2 *Richard - MORP2 *Robert - INV *Shavin - MOR4 *Taryn - UTR2 *Tim - OTT4